The Feeling's Mutual
by DistantDreamer89
Summary: Kyouya discovers another side to his relationship with Tamaki! warning: boyxboy so if you don't like it don't read! p.s my first story so be gentle


It was the end of another day at the Host Club, all the activities had ended and Kyouya was sitting at his desk typing up the days accounts on his laptop. Mori and Hunny had already left for the kendo club and the twins were busy preparing costumes at their home ready for the next party. This left Tamaki and Haruhi, the latter of which was desperately trying to get away, probably to the cheap meat sales Kyouya mused, whilst Tamaki was whining for her to stay.

Kyouya closed his eyes for a second. The sound of their voices together grated on his already over worked mind. Normally this little display of Tamaki's wouldn't bother him; it was all part of the daily drama of the Host Club. However, this evening it left him with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and a bitter taste in his mouth. Lately he'd noticed this feeling more and more often and found himself wishing that Tamaki would stop fawning over Haruhi and just let her leave. He heard a door close and opened his eyes to see Tamaki staring into space looking dejected. Couldn't he pull himself together and cope without her for one evening? He sighed quietly and continued with the accounts once more, taking no notice as Tamaki threw himself down on the sofa and hummed idly , after several minutes of this Kyouya was fit to burst, though politely enquired "Tamaki?" "mmmm?", "If you have nothing more pressing upon your time other than annoying me than perhaps you might like to take the opportunity to leave me to work in peace for once?" This earned him a hurt puppy eyed look, but nevertheless the King took himself off saying quietly with a small smile on his face as he closed the door "'bye Kyouya, until tomorrow"

Kyouya sat still for a moment, his hands poised above the keyboard staring at the door that had just closed. Why did it feel like a part of him had just been torn out with the departure of his friend? He shook his head disregarding this thought and carried on typing.

The next day at the Host Club and everyone was in full Hosting mode entertaining the customers that were in for the first slot. Above all the noise was one sound that captured Kyouya's attention and made his stomach dance with butterflies and pulse quicken. He tried to resist but couldn't help glancing round to see Tamaki in full bloom laughing with his head thrown back extending his delicate throat and highlighting his elegant jawline. Kyouya looked away frowning to himself. He shouldn't be thinking like this, shouldn't be feeling like this. Where had these feelings come from? He glanced back again unable to tear his eyes away to see Tamaki peering seductively from under his eyelashes at the maiden ensnared by his gaze. Kyouya turned away. It was all too much.

"Kyouya- Senpai?" Haruhi's concerned voice brought him back to his senses and he looked down at her with a more composed look on his face. "Are you ok, you seem a little… distracted?" her eyes were full of worry; it was so like Haruhi, he smiled to himself. "I am quite well thank you Haruhi. You best get back to your guests" She gave him one last look before turning her attention back to her customers. A quick glance around the room revealed that all seemed to be running smoothly, the twins were perfecting there act to simpering girls whilst Hunny was receiving plenty of ahh's and eating cake like it was going out of fashion. Kyouya sighed, thinking of the bill for Hunny's snacks. He may have to start cutting back but wouldn't like to see the look on Hunny's face when he mentioned it. Maybe he could leave that task to Mori? Another day perhaps.

Taking out his clipboard he settled down at his desk to run through the latest guest list for the upcoming party, but no sooner had he started that he found his attention slipping and his eyes seeking out the golden haired boy who so frequently occupied his thoughts.

"Tamaki are you listening to me?" The girls piercing voice interjected his reverie and he started to look round at her his eyes full of apology. "excuse fair maiden if I seem distracted but in the face of your dazzling beauty I can only look away for fear for being burnt and caught up in your eyes that pierce through me to my very soul" At this the girl blushed and looked down smiling brightly. Tamaki had appeased his client but his mind remained distracted. Just moments earlier he had looked up to see the cool, clever eyes of the shadow king staring at him with such intensity he thought he might be scorched to the spot. His heart had pounded in his ears whilst his mind had raced ahead, to wild fantasies of Kyouya jumping up and taking him and kissing him for all he was worth. But….. not. Kyouya had dropped his eyes away and continued with his work. For a brief moment Tamaki's stomach filled with lead and tears pricked his eyes before the sound of the girl's voice had diverted his attention…..

Kyouya took up the pencil resting by his clipboard but his hand was shaking so badly and his mind racing so hard that he could not have formed any coherent thoughts to transfer to the paper in front of him if his life depended on it. What had just happened then? The look in Tamaki's eyes had been unmistakeable surely; full of love, desire but also pain lurking behind it all. How did Kyouya feel himself? True he had been having these strange feelings and thoughts around his friend but could it be….. love? He looked back to Tamaki who was busy talking to his guest again and tried to imagine himself the one sitting there, with Tamaki's hand resting under his jaw angling his face towards Tamaki's and slowly coming closer till he could feel his sweet breath on his cheek. Woah there. Kyouya closed his eyes and clenched the pencil in his hand till he could feel it cracking with the strain. Damn. I love my best friend. Tamaki, the adorable king, the host club idiot, and now the affection of my desires. Kyouya opened his eyes as the realisation hit him. Did Tamaki realise he felt the same way? At the end of the day it would be time to find out and with that he put his mind back to his clipboard and continued on his work keeping his thoughts from the daunting task ahead.

Kyouya was nervous; not that he would have the loss of self-control to show it of course. The end of day had finally arrived and the host club was winding down as its members prepared to leave. Kyouya had been in turmoil all day and failed to take in any of what the teachers had said. Not that he was worrying as he always did well regardless. Kyouya took a steadying breath "Tamaki, could I have a word with you alone please?" whilst saying this he had looked at the other members to let them know they were dismissed for the evening. The door closed with a soft click and they were alone together. Tamaki looked enquiringly "what was it you wanted to speak about kyo-chan?" Kyouya smiled, Tamaki always adopted this pet name when they were alone together. It calmed him and made his actions seem more natural. He walked up to Tamaki till he was standing right infront of him, Tamaki looking up his breathing coming quicker as a puzzled look crossed his face. Kyouya traced his jaw with his hand before pulling his face up and kissing soft lips, the effect was instantaneous, Tamaki's arms wrapped around Kyouya pulling him closer, his lips parting as a soft moan of yearning rumbled in his throat. Their bodies thrummed against each other as the kiss became deeper more desperate as the need that had been restrained for so long was released.

Tamaki couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing Kyouya. The boy who had occupied his thoughts and dreams for so long now was kissing him with a need which was met equally by his own. His hands eagerly traced every contour of the taut body pressed into his taking in the defined muscles and smooth skin, his hands busied themselves with the buttons on Kyouya's shirt whilst Kyouya edged them closer towards the couch pushing the dishevelled Tamaki down onto it then pinning him down by straddling him. Shirts were thrown to the floor and belt buckles were undone as the passion for one another consumed all and clouded any other thought they might have had. So they certainly weren't aware when the door to the host club opened with a small click and two familiar faces peeped in.

The Twins stopped dead. Their normally animated faces frozen in the same expression of shock as they slowly turned to look at each other. As the sounds of moaning intensified the twins backed out and walked away down the hall sliding their arms round each other as evil grins appeared on their faces. "We can have some fun with this" said Hikaru slyly as the twins made their way home to plan their tricks for tomorrow.

A little while later Tamaki and Kyouya were sat together on the couch. Clothes, though noticeably rumpled, now returned to their owners. Kyouya's hand traced through the blonds hair as his head lay on his lap and every now and then made contented noises deep in his thoat. Kyouya was hesitant to break the spell but knew they couldn't remain like this for long for fear of being interrupted. "Tamaki?", "hhhmm?" came the reply as Tamaki looked into Kyouya's eyes a satiated expression on his face. "We shouldn't let anyone else know about us for now, for our sakes as well as the Host Club's, you agree?" Kyouya said this gently hoping the blond wouldn't be offended or upset. Tamaki sat up and faced Kyouya his eyes searching his face looking for any clues that he might be hiding regret, however finding none Tamaki smiled "but mummy, it's going to be soo haarrrdd to see you all day and not touch you and hold you" a petulant look formed on his face as Kyouya laughed softly, but this soon vanished as Kyouya leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. "It's just for now my loveer, and we still have the evenings for all the touching" Kyouya purred a mischievous look in his eye causing the blond to blush slightly. "come on it's time we went home" and with that the two boys left the host club not daring to hold hands but with eyes expressing the things their bodies could not as they departed at the gates and left for home.

The host club had just opened and all the Hosts were busy preparing for the customers who would shortly be arriving, Kyouya smiled inward as he couldn't help noticing that Tamaki had been flouncing round with that stupid floppy grin on his face all day. Still at least that was nothing out of the ordinary to arouse suspicion. He also couldn't help noticing the twins seemed to be plotting something and kept glancing in his direction. Or was he being paranoid? A slight crease formed on his brow as he watched them and caught Hikaru peeking over. Obviously they were up to something and that was bound to mean a lot of hassle to the club and for him. Kyouya sighed, sat down and pulled his laptop over. He never had finished the work from last night though when he thought of the cause he couldn't help the pick-up in his pulse nor the stirring in his boxers. Kyouya quickly put his mind onto the upcoming party and tried to ignore the pervading thoughts.

Tamaki was staring at Kyouya. He couldn't help it! To think that this beautiful boy, the impenetrable shadow king was his, was almost too much to bear and made him want to sing with happiness! Several times he had caught Haruhi looking at him curiously and knew he was being obvious but it was so damn hard when Kyouya was sitting right there and he couldn't go over and touch him or…. His cheeks turned pink as Kyouya's eyes met his with a raised eyebrow, before rolling his eyes and looking away. Easy for him Tamaki thought he's used to controlling his emotions. I am a performer I need to shout to the world! He quickly turned his attentions back to the girl now sitting beside him who's face had started to turn sulky; not used to being ignored by the king.

Kyouya had been walking around the club checking everyone was doing well and keeping with the schedule and had almost reached the King's table when Hikaru came up to him. Sliding his arms around Kyouya's waist he said audibly enough for the whole club to hear "aahh Kyouya you're looking as handsome as ever today, it's hard to keep my hands from you" At this all the girls in the club had turned with baited breath, What was happening? The same thought crossed Tamaki's mind as Kaoru sidled up and pulled Kyouya towards him putting his face towards Kyouya's neck and upto his face with obvious longing. "hmmm Hikaru, can we share him?" At this Hikaru's hand had pulled Kyouya's face towards him as he nuzzled into his ear and bit down on the lobe. Kyouya gasped and was about to demand what was going on, when Tamaki had sprang up his face bright red and tears shining in his eyes "GET OFF HIM" He shouted, his voice cracking as shoved the twins away as hard as he could not caring at their disgruntled sounds of pain and flung his arms around Kyouya's neck, kissing him hard and for all he was worth.

Immediately all the girls shrieked and excited chatter filled the air. The twins; both sprawled on the ground, just looked at each other and shrugged for neither had anticipated the power of Tamaki's anger. Hunny cheered, Mori looked about impassively and Haruhi had an indulgent smile on her face. Kyouya pulled back from the kiss and smiled down at Tamaki's face "Tamaki there was really no need to get so worked up" he said gently as his arms encircled the others' waist. Turning to the girls still assembled in the club Kyouya said "Please excuse us, we have some urgent matters to discuss". Then turning to the twins a look of pure evil crossed his face, his glasses glinted dangerously in the light of the window as he said "I will decide your punishment when we're done" , "done doing…" Kaoru started… "never you mind" Kyouya said with a smirk on his face, as he took Tamaki's hand and led him outside to were the chauffer driven limo was waiting to take them back to the Ootori mansion.


End file.
